A Day to Learn
by gracesnape
Summary: She won't listen to him. Can he find a way to make her understand how sorry he is? Contains corporal punishment. One-shot.


_Mudblood._

_What on earth possessed me to call her that. My best friend. Who could ever connect such a foul epithet with such a beautiful creature. But she won't forgive me, and no wonder. Of all the stupid things you've ever done, Severus. _

In a deserted corridor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape sat with his head in his hands mourning the past day that had brought a swift and sudden end to the best thing that had existed in his life, his friendship with Lily Evans. His heart had even begun to hint that he might be in love with her, making the horrible slur even more repulsive in his mouth.

Damn Bloody Potter.

_But no, that word did come out of my mouth, not his. Never his. Golden boy of the light. Scion of all that is right and good. No words of blood prejudice from his lips. It's not like I believe the blood purity nonsense either. I am after all the Half-Blood Prince. But after today everyone will think I go along with those arrogant idiots like Malfoy and Avery. Not even Lily will be on my side after this. She's been my closest friend for 8 years, and not even she will speak to me. Thinks I'm a junior Death Eater. Maybe I should just give in and join. At least then I'd have someone to call a friend. Sort of._

Footsteps heading his way interrupted his reverie and his head jerked up, only to see James Bloody Potter.

"Snivellus! Finally showing your true death eater colors, aren't you! Always knew you weren't worth the time Lily spent defending you, hanging on your every word. Maybe now she'll let the rest of us show her what real class is. You know, my dad would whip my butt if I ever got involved with that crowd you hang out with. Guess your daddy doesn't care enough to teach you who to be friends with, or how to respect a lady."

"Shut up, Potter. You know nothing about me."

"I know you're a right git for calling Lily such foul names."

"Hell must have frozen over, since for once I agree with you." With that, Severus ran off down the corridor, leaving a momentarily stunned Gryffindor in his wake.

-------  
As the days of the term stretched on and Lily refused to speak with him, Severus became more and more despondent. He dreaded going home, knowing there would be no Lily to brighten the endless bleakness of summer at home.

_At least this year I've done something to deserve it when he takes his belt to me. If only there were some way to show Lily how sorry I am, to make her listen!_

With that a seed of an idea began to form.

--------  
A 16 year old boy with long black hair and shabby but clean clothes knocked on the door of a nice suburban home on the outskirts of London. When the door was pulled open by a horsey faced girl a few years older than he, he sighed.

"Hello Petunia. Is your father home?"

"What do you want with my father? I'm surprised you'd show your face around here, what with whatever you did to my sister. She's been miserable ever since she got back from that freaky school of yours."

He sighed again. "May I please speak to your father? I'm hoping I can help Lily."

"Hmpf. Fine. DAD!"

When a middle aged man with Lily's green eyes walked up to the door, Severus straightened.

"Sir, may I please have a moment of your time to speak with you? In private?"

"Come on in, Severus. We can talk in my study. How was your year at school? I was surprised we haven't seen you around this summer. Last year you visited Lily all the time! But she's been very quiet since she came home this year, no visitors, not many smiles either. Do you know if something happened this year with her?"

As the study door closed, Severus stammered, "Erm, sir, well, that's what I'd like to talk to you about. In fact, it's all my fault."

"Oh?" Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow.

Severus began speaking very quickly. "You see, after one of our exams I was set upon by some boys and Lily, well, rescued me. I didn't react well, though. I was embarrassed, you see. I know it's no excuse, sir, but I called her a 'mudblood.' It means, well, it's about as offensive a name as one can be called in our world, and I was absolutely wrong, and I don't blame Lily for being upset with me, but I've tried to apologize but she won't speak to me. I tried to apologize, but she'll have nothing to do with me. I can't lose her, sir, I just can't. So, er, I had an idea how I might prove my remorse to her."

Mr. Evans had been very quiet, simply listening with a very serious expression. He knew this boy, had seen his friendship with his daughter for years and knew how much they meant to one another. He also knew they both had fiery tempers that exploded occasionally, although it sounded like this time they really lost control.

With a calm gaze that still gave away nothing, he asked, "Why did you come to me?"

For a minute Severus just looked at the floor and gathered his courage. "Sir, I...I hurt your daughter very badly. If anyone has the right, you do, so I came, well, I thought maybe if...if you were to punish me, maybe she'd see how sorry I am and be willing to forgive me. I'll submit to anything, sir!"

Silence followed his plea and he looked back at the floor, but only for a moment. Then he looked back at Lily's father, with resolve in his eyes.

"Sir, I mean it. I beg your forgiveness as well as hers. Please, whatever it takes."

Mr. Evans gave him a considering look. This was a boy who had been abused by his own father, he was almost certain of it. And to show this kind of vulnerability and trust. He must be hurting terribly from the guilt of it all. Perhaps he could help both of these children, his children.

"Severus, I know both you and my daughter are as hot-headed as they come. But your friendship has always been strong. I think it is a benefit to you both. And so is this chance to learn to control that temper of yours if you want that friendship to survive."

At this criticism, Severus hung his head.

Mr. Evans continued. "I am, consequently, willing to help you."

His head snapped up. "Thank you, sir!"

"You might not thank me in a minute, young man," he said with a small chuckle as Severus blushed. "You're absolutely sure about this. You're willing to submit yourself to a spanking from me."

Severus swallowed hard, but said, "Yes, sir."

"All right, then. Stand up and bend over my desk."

His breathing quickening and a burn growing in his stomach, Severus complied with the instruction, and stretched out over the desk, very aware of the vunerability of his soon to be sore bottom. Mr. Evans opened a drawer and withdrew a polished wooden ruler. He placed one hand on Severus' back and let his thumb give a comforting rub to his daughter's friend. Then the hand holding that very solid ruler raised and fell with a crack, etching a stripe of pain into Severus' bottom. He gave a quick gasp but otherwise remained quiet. A second stripe burned quickly just below the first.

As the sharp cracks of the ruler fell loudly in the small room, Severus cringed but forced himself to stay still. He deserved this discipline and he would take it without protest.

The fire in his backside was growing as the ruler fell time and time again, and he was having a harder time remaining quiet. A particularly firm crack caught him under the curve of his bum and he finally cried out.

Mr. Evans didn't lecture, didn't ask any questions. They both knew what this spanking was for. For his part, he wanted to help Severus forgive himself his guilt, as well as giving Lily the feeling of justice. Sometimes you just needed to feel like you could pay for your mistakes in a physical way in order to move past them.

The ruler bit sharply into his flesh, even through his trousers. The strokes were not light, and they quickly set his whole bottom ablaze. His breathing grew short, small cries escaping his lips despite his best efforts. A terrible wallop drew a groan, and a tear leaked from his eye onto the desk, both from the guilt and the fire of pain in his backside. At this Mr. Evans landed a final ten cracks across his now very tender bottom, and a few more tears escaped his reddened eyes (that matched the reddened buttocks he knew he would sport for a good while).

When the spanking stopped, Severus lay for a further few moments, regaining his composure, and then slowly stood, wincing as his clothes brushed against his well-punished bottom. Turning to face Mr. Evans, he said, "I am really sorry for what I did, sir; I thank you. Will you...will you ask Lily if she will speak with me?"

Nodding, he turned to open his study door, only to find Lily just outside it.

"Daddy, what..." Seeing Severus, she froze.

"Lily, Severus came to see me and he told me what happened at school. He asked me to punish him for hurting you, and he would like to talk to you. You should listen to him."

With that he left the room and closed the door so the two young people could talk.

Lily just looked at Severus and he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Lily, please believe me that I never meant to snap at you, or to call you such an awful name. I need your friendship, and I'm truly sorry for how I acted. Won't you please forgive me?"

Lily walked to the window and took a breath.

"Did you really come here so my father could...well...spank you?

Severus blushed but nodded. "I'd do anything to gain your forgiveness. It only seemed right I be punished for what I did to you."

Lily gave him a smile. "That must have hurt wickedly, I heard it all the way upstairs."

With a hesitant smile of his own, Severus replied, "Your dad set a fire in my bum that's for sure. It should cool my temper for quite a long time." Turning serious he pleaded, "Lily, please say you'll forgive me."

A look of love entered her eyes as she gazed at him, noting how stiffly he moved, the minute winces he tried to hide, the desperation and love in his eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you before. I'm sorry you had to go to such lengths to get me to hear you. I should have known you would never mean to turn on me like that. Will you forgive me?"

Ignoring the flare of pain, Severus quickly crossed the room and wrapped Lily in an uncharacteristic hug. "There is nothing to forgive Lily. You are my best friend. How I love you."

For the first time that summer, both friends could breathe easily, and life looked good again. The lesson in repentance and forgiveness was not quickly forgotten, and proved a valuable remembrance in the years to come as they fought for their friendship and made it more.


End file.
